mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Ely vs. Dustin Ortiz
The first round began. They grappled immediately, Ely got a single, nice scramble, to half-guard there. 4:35. Ely worked a D'arce from the top. That's pretty tight. 4:15. Ely's working hard on it. 4:00. Ely sprawled out working on it almost turtling Ortiz up at an odd odd angle there. He kneed the body as they stood, Ortiz replied with a glancing right uppercut. They circled, 3:30. Ortiz landed a leg kick. Ely landed a right lead straight. Ortiz landed a nicely timed counter right. 3:15. Ortiz is swelling on his forehead. He landed a jab and a right to the body. Ely landed a counter straight right and ate one, 3:00. Ortiz switched to southpaw. "Body kick!" He missed it and switched stances again. 2:35. Ortiz landed a counter right there. Ortiz landed a right uppercut and ate a right. 2:15. Ely landed a right to the body eating a counter right and another to the body. 2:00. Ortiz landed an inside kick. Ely landed a left hook and had the back in a scramble. 1:35. He flattened Ortiz out, a few good right hands under. 1:15. A few more. Flattened him out, rights under, 1:00. Lefts under and rights, fast hands, over and over, ref taking a close look. 35. Two rights. How many punches landed there though in that barrage? 15. Two rights. Ortiz defended the choke again. The first round ended, 10-9 Ely. Chants for "Cyborg." Who's Cyborg? Ely? Ortiz? Cristiane Santos? Who the hell knows? The second round began. Ely landed a jab and another. Ely landed a leg kick falling to one knee off a counter right and standing. 4:35. Ortiz landed a right. Ely is dropping his left hand a lot. There's a mouse under that eye already. Ely got a single into a guillotine, 4:15. Arm-in though. 4:00. Ely escaped. Ely defended the sweep. He passed to half-guard, 3:35. Ortiz landed two right elbows, one to the shoulder one to the body. "Push away!" Duke Roufus yelled to Ortiz. 3:15. Ortiz got the butterflies. "You gotta want it!" Ely defended the sweep there, tried a D'arce, kneed the face glancing as they stood. Ortiz landed a right, Ely got a driving double to guard. 2:35. "Sweep!" Ely passed to half-guard. He took the back and they rolled. 2:15. Ely is tough as hell. He has both hooks. 2:00. Ely high on the back. "Up up up up!" Ortiz has the standing back, reverse left elbow twice, they broke, Ely landed a right there. 1:35. "Don't hesitate!" Ely got a single, Ortiz was back up, leg kick. 1:15. "He's getting tired!" Ortiz landed a left hook. 1:00 with another left. Ortiz landed a jab right. Ortiz jabbed to the body. 35. Ely has slowed down. Ortiz landed a nice right hook. A nice right after Ely smiled at him. 15. Ortiz landed a body kick, Ely got a single and has the back with both hooks. Rights under. The second round ended, close round. Ely looked very disappointed with himself. 10-9 Ely but a lot closer. The third round began and they touched gloves. Ortiz landed a left hook and a body kick, Ely got a single. Ortiz struggling to get up, 4:30. Ely in half-guard landing short lefts. "Elbow!" Ortiz reversing on top. "Go to work!" Ortiz in guard. 4:00. Ortiz landed a left elbow. Roufus said to bring Ely over to their corner. 3:30. "Elbow!" 3:15. Ortiz landed a short right elbow there. A short right elbow there. 3:00. Ortiz landed rights to the ribs. 2:35. Ortiz landed a right elbow. Miletich thinks Ortiz needs a finish. 2:15. Ely turtled up. They stood and Ortiz broke kneeing the body. 2:00 as Ortiz landed two big rights and ate a right, Ely got a driving double. They scrambled rolling. Ortiz stuffed a single landing a blocked high kick and a right hook, sprawled a single nicely, Ely persisted. 1:30. They rolled, wow, Ely kept the double going, Ortiz sprawled it. He kneed the body breaking. 1:15. Ortiz got a nicely timed double there to half-guard. 1:00. The crowd chanted "Cyborg." Ortiz mounted. Ely must be very tired as Miletich noted. Ortiz went for an arm triangle, Ely rolled out with 30, Ely has the back with one hook, Ortiz turned... 15. "Elbow!" Ortiz in guard here. The third round ended, 10-9 Ortiz. 29-28 Ely for me. Ely had a little cut under his right eye. 29-28 split decision for Ortiz.